Communications networks and network systems are composed of a variety of network devices. These network devices are interconnected by cables. Historically, labeling these cables has been a slow, resource-intensive process that is prone to error. Prior-art labeling techniques suffer from a litany of shortcomings. In a first prior-art technique, labeling information is maintained separate from cable-descriptive information. Cable data, data related to a cable's source, destination, quality etc. is stored in an unstructured format. Thus, no method exists where cable tags are automatically generated from existing cable data. Another shortcoming of the prior art is that there is no way to enforce standard label content on cable tags. Pertinent info may be lost in creating the label. Also, labels may be illegible and abbreviations unclear.
One of the largest problems that exists in the prior art is that generating cables labels is currently time consuming. A technician must manually key in data to be printed on a label, irrespective of whether this data exits in other systems. Historically, there has been no standardized system or method of creating labels for cables used in the telecommunications industry. Human error in either re-typing the data into a label machine or hand-writing the data on a label is widespread and difficult to correct. The physical labels do not follow a standard format.
The present state of the art can be improved by providing a method for generating cable-labels in a more efficient and accurate manner.